Des tenebres a la lumiere
by RedLittleDevilAmadeo
Summary: Pourquoi est il ici? Qui est elle? Qui sont ces Elfes noirs? Ou est il?
1. La prison

Fanfic du seigneur des anneaux. Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas tous car un mec du nom de Tolkien a eu l'idée avant moi... Cette fanfic parle... ben... de Legolas, ( le type blond aux oreilles pointus ) c'est mon préféré ! Je peux pas vous dire le reste ca serait gacher mon histoire...  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
  
  
L'obscurité, cette terrible obscurité qui plongeait l'elfe dans une tristesse immense. Il voulait sentir la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau claire et le reflet des rayons lumineux lui donnerait un air angélique...  
  
Hélas, il était entouré par les ténèbres, à plusieurs mètres sous terre et ne voyait jamais la lumière qui était en quelque sorte sa source d'énergie. Le seul éclat qu'il percevait était la flamme de la torche du geôlier au bout de l'interminable couloir remplis de cellules dont celle de l'elfe.  
  
Des fois ce feu se rapprochait lorsque le geôlier surveillait, battait ou nourrissait piteusement ses prisonniers. Alors l'elfe, hypnotisé, fixait les flammes danser autour de la torche du geôlier dans les tons d'un soleil couchant...  
  
Mais il n'y avait pas seulement l'obscurité, mais l'humidité, le froid, et par-dessus tout, la solitude devait être un enfer pour quiconque enfermé ici. Et oui, la solitude... Surtout pour un elfe, surtout pour cet elfe, habitué à la vie joyeuse avec ses nombreux compagnons au milieu des arbres et de la nature. Maintenant personne avec qui parler, personne à qui ouvrir son coeur...  
  
Pour essayer de ne plus penser, les prisonniers dormaient, presque sans cesse que certains ont l'air morts, éteints... Mais les elfes n'ont besoin que de très peu de sommeil, et, pour une fois qu'il avait réussi à plonger dans un sommeil léger en gardant les yeux ouverts pour dormir comme les autres de son espèce, la voix rauque du geôlier résonna dans ses fines oreilles pointues:  
  
« Eh ! Réveilles-toi !De la visite ! Pas plus de cinq minutes ! » grogna le geôlier.  
  
Une visite, pensa l'elfe, pour moi... qui viendrait... ils me croient tous coupables... qui ..?  
  
Le geôlier était suivi d'une silhouette drapé d'une grande toge noire qui cachait également son visage.  
  
« Legolas... » murmura doucement la sombre silhouette en dévoilant son visage à l'elfe lorsque le geôlier était partit.  
  
«Ambralia !» articula Legolas avec peine en se précipitant vers les barreaux avec tout le peu d'énergie qui lui restait. Il s'agrippa aux barreaux pour ne pas s'écrouler par terre et regarda de ses grands yeux saphir le visage d'une rare beauté de la femme qui lui rendait visite. Elle avait des grands yeux clairs et son regard était remplit de tendresse, de compassion et d'amour.  
  
« Tu ne m'as pas oublié... » murmura Legolas avec un faible sourire et une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.  
  
« Comment aurai-je pu ? Je ne t'oublierais jamais Legolas, tu le sais bien. » dit-elle en posant ses mains d'une incroyable douceur sur celles de l'elfe qui s'agrippaient de plus en plus fort aux barreaux.  
  
Ambralia regarda dans le long couloir et ne voyant pas le geôlier ni autre présence indésirable, elle approcha son beau visage de celui de l'elfe et lui dit doucement:  
  
« Je vais te faire sortir d'ici, je sais que tu souffres et je ferais tout pour te sortir de cet enfer. »  
  
Legolas, qui avait la tête baissée, releva les yeux vers celle qu'il aimait tant :  
  
« Mais comment ? C'est...c'est impossible...la tour...elle est trop bien gardée... »  
  
Ambralia lui coupa la parole en posant ses lèvres rouges sur celles de l'elfe, à travers les barreaux.  
  
« Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis qu'une demi-elfe que je ne suis pas capable de trouver des plans intelligents! » dit-elle en riant après leur baiser.  
  
Le visage de Legolas s'illumina d'un sourire malgré son immense fatigue dû à son emprisonnement qui pesait de plus en plus sur lui.  
  
« Maintenant écoutes moi, continua l'élégante demi-elfe, j'ai réussi à retrouver Gimli, lui aussi te croit innocent, il nous aidera à te faire sortir d'ici avec quelques uns de ses amis nains. Ils arriveront cette nuit alors tiens-toi prêt, d'accord ? Ca ira ? » demanda-t-elle à Legolas en voyant son air préoccupé.  
  
« Je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie pour moi, c'est trop dangereux...tous les gardes...   
  
-Chut... » répondit Ambralia en posant son doigt sur les lèvres de l'elfe.  
  
« De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix ! » dit-elle d'un air malicieux.  
  
De lourds pas se firent entendre au bout du couloir...  
  
« Bon allez, c'est fini ! grogna le geôlier d'une voix rocailleuse, tout le monde dehors !! »  
  
« A bientôt... » murmura Legolas, et Ambralia lui répondit avec un grand sourire, l'expression sur son visage était tellement douce qu'une grande chaleur emplit le coeur de l'elfe.  
  
Après le départ d'Ambralia, Legolas se laissa tomber sur le banc en pierre de sa prison et soupira.  
  
Chapitre 2 pour bientôt. 


	2. La liberation

CHAPITRE 2  
  
La lumière argentée de la lune reflétait sur les boucliers ronds du groupe de nains qui marchaient l'un derrière l'autre aussi vite que leurs petites jambes leur permettaient. Ils traversaient une sombre forêt et espéraient arriver au rendez-vous de la belle demi-elfe sans trop de retard...  
  
Hélas, Legolas ne pouvait admirer l'astre des nuits de sa prison sous terre mais son coeur était remplit d'espoir. L'elfe ne ferma pas les yeux de la nuit (c'est juste une expression car les elfes dorment le plus souvent avec les yeux ouverts) et faisait les cents pas dans les quelques mètres de sa cellule.  
  
Les nuits blanches n'ont pas beaucoup d'effet sur les elfes, ces créatures aux oreilles pointus n'ont besoin que de quelques heures de sommeil par nuit. Les elfes sont sages, immortels, et très beaux, ils ont de longs cheveux, clairs ou bruns, et une silhouette fine et élégante. Leur agilité est digne des plus grands félins et de plus, leurs sens sont très développés. Ils peuvent voir et entendre des choses qu'aucun humain ne pourrait percevoir. Les elfes adorent la nature et demeurent souvent dans des cités cachées au milieu d'épaisses forêts.  
  
Legolas pensait aux doux moments qu'il avait passé, il y a longtemps, avec Ambralia, la demi-elfe qui allait peut-être le faire enfin sortir de cet enfer...  
  
« Laissez-moi passer ou je lui tranche la gorge ! »  
  
Legolas se leva, surpris, et regarda à travers les barreaux pour voir ce qui se passait.  
  
« Ambralia ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? »  
  
La jeune demi-elfe à l'allure si pacifique tenait fermement le roi Aragorn avec une dague dorée sur la gorge. Le geôlier les suivait, l'air vraiment affolé.  
  
« Ouvre sa cellule ! Allez ! Plus vite !! » hurla Ambralia  
  
Le geôlier s'exécuta nerveusement de peur que la jeune demi-elfe n'égorge son roi.  
  
« Maintenant rentre dans sa cellule !! »  
  
Le geôlier fit ce qu'elle lui dit de faire.  
  
« Legolas, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers son compagnon, enferme le et sortons vite d'ici ! »  
  
Ambralia, qui menaçait toujours le roi Aragorn avec sa dague, et l'elfe s'éloignèrent rapidement quant ils entendirent une voix rauque venant d'une cellule non loin de celle où était désormais enfermé le geôlier:  
  
« Hé !! Libérez-moi ! Je suis innocent ! »  
  
Voyant qu'il ne les convainquait pas, le prisonnier de la sombre cellule ajouta :  
  
« Je peux vous aider à fuir, je connais de nombreuses cachettes et mes amis vous aideront s'ils sachent que vous m'avez libéré ... »  
  
La demi-elfe et son compagnon se regardèrent, hésitant, puis Legolas posa son regard sur les clés qu'il tenait toujours dans la main et après s'être rapproché de la cellule avec une torche dans une main et les clés dans l'autre, il fixa le prisonnier de ses grands yeux bleus...  
  
Les elfes pouvaient deviner les sentiments des gens dans leurs yeux mais ce n'était pas facile.  
  
« Allez Legolas, libère le, mais dépêches-toi ! » dit Ambralia qui commençait à s'impatienter.  
  
L'elfe ne répondit pas tout de suite car le regard du prisonnier l'avait profondément choqué : une lueur féroce flamboyait dans ses yeux, une telle envie de vengeance, mais également une immense détresse...  
  
Legolas déverrouilla la porte et elle s'ouvrit lentement en grinçant.  
  
« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » questionna l'elfe.  
  
« Ermengarte » répondit simplement l'homme. Il avait des cheveux sombres mi-longs et sa peau bronzée faisait ressortir le vert intense de ses yeux.  
  
« Humain je suppose ? » demanda Ambralia qui commençait à s'intéresser à cet homme ténébreux.  
  
Ermengarte hocha la tête en guise de réponse et pointa Aragorn du doigt :  
  
« Qui-est-ce ?  
  
- Le roi.  
  
- Le roi ?! Mais comment ...  
  
- Oui je sais, son palais est très bien gardé mais je suis une de ses vieilles connaissances, n'est-ce-pas votre altesse? » ironisa Ambralia en enfonçant de plus en plus fort sa dague dans le cou d'Aragorn qui n'osai ouvrir la bouche.  
  
« Ne faudrait-il pas mieux le laisser ici, dans une cellule ? » proposa Ermengarte,  
  
« Oui, bonne idée » répondit la demi-elfe,  
  
« Je vous avais dit que je vous aiderais ! »  
  
Et sur ce il s'empara brusquement du roi et le jeta violemment dans son ancienne cellule, avant d'en verrouiller la porte.  
  
« Maintenant partons, vite ! » Mais le roi, assis sur le sol, des mèches de ses cheveux sombres devant ses grands yeux bleus, attira le regard de Legolas.  
  
L'elfe avait du mal à admettre que c'était son ancien compagnon d'arme, aujourd'hui roi, qui l'avait jeté en prison, il y a 2 ans de cela. Il passa rapidement dans sa tête toutes les aventures qu'il avait vécues avec Aragorn et le reste de la Communauté de l'Anneau. L'ancien Ranger, devenu roi, avait beaucoup changé depuis son mariage avec Arwen. C'était peut-être elle le problème ...  
  
La voix de leur nouveau compagnon le sortit de ses pensées :  
  
« Ne nous attardons pas ici.  
  
-Allez-y, je vous rejoins tout de suite, » répondit l'elfe.  
  
Legolas s'approcha de la cellule où était enfermé le roi qui n'avait toujours pas osé relevé les yeux.  
  
« Aragorn... » murmura-t-il doucement.  
  
Le roi releva la tête, une profonde tristesse se dessinait sur son visage et il avait les larmes aux yeux.  
  
Ces yeux... ces yeux d'un bleu pur, comme de l'eau ...  
  
Legolas ne les oublierait jamais, et ses larmes les faisaient briller d'une lueur inhabituelle.  
  
Legolas ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer, et le voir comme ça, sur le sol sale et poisseux de la prison... Il avait perdu toute sa dignité royale...  
  
« Je suis désolé...mais s'il te plaît, laisse moi sortir...ne me laisse pas dans une prison... » supplia Aragorn d'une voix brisée.  
  
« Moi aussi je suis désolé ! Mais il y a deux ans, c'est toi qui m'a abandonné dans cette terrible prison. De toute façon, ta garde personnelle ne prendra pas longtemps avant de te retrouver, enfin j'espère pour toi ...  
  
-Écoutes moi, je...je sais que tu es innocent mais je n'avais pas le choix ! C'est Arwen, elle n'aurait pas supporté que je te laisse t'enfuir... Après le meurtre de son père...  
  
-Je n'ai pas tué Elrond ! » coupa Legolas d'une voix cristalline « Je ne lui aurais jamais fait de mal même si j'ai eu une conversation un peu rude avec lui !   
  
-Je... Je sais...  
  
-Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as laissé croupir en prison ?  
  
-Je...  
  
-Non !! Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas écouter tes explications !! »  
  
Puis Legolas radoucit le ton :  
  
« Aurevoir Aragorn, je ne sais pas qui est le meurtrier d'Elrond mais en tout cas ce n'est pas moi...  
  
-Aurevoir Legolas... Mais part, vite, mes gardes vous suivaient de près, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses emprisonner encore une fois à cause de moi... »  
  
Après un dernier regard vers son ancien frère d'arme, Legolas s'enfuit en courant entre les cadavres des gardes qui gisaient sur le sol. Il pensa aussitôt à Ambralia qui, malgré son air pacifique, était une vraie guerrière.  
  
Ne voyant personne en sortant de la tour qui l'avait gardé prisonnier pendant deux longues années, l'elfe s'inquiéta un instant puis entendit des galopements. C'était Ambralia et Ermengarte qui avaient trouvés des chevaux.  
  
« Monte ! Vite !! »  
  
Legolas sauta agilement sur le troisième cheval et ils s'enfuirent tous les trois alors que le soleil disparaissait lentement à l'horizon...  
  
  
  
Chapitre 3 bientôt. 


	3. De la douceur a la violence

CHAPITRE 3  
  
Les trois cavaliers s'arrêtèrent lorsque la Lune atteignait son zénith, leurs chevaux étaient épuisés et eux aussi étaient fatigués et devaient se remettre des émotions de la veille.  
  
A l'aube, Legolas fut le premier levé, étant donné qu'il était le seul elfe, bien sûr il y avait Ambralia, née de mère humaine et de père elfe mais c'était une demi-elfe assez paresseuse...  
  
Legolas observait le paysage, il était assit sur un tronc d'arbre déraciné, le soleil n'avait pas encore apparu mais il y avait déjà un peu de lumière venant de l'est. Ils s'étaient arrêtés au pied d'une colline parsemée de petits arbustes et de fleurs.  
  
L'elfe était ému.  
  
Même si ces deux ans passés en prison ne représentait pas grand chose pour lui qui était immortel, ne pas pouvoir admirer la nature pendant ces années en prison, alors qu'il avait vécu entouré de forêts, de cascades et de plaines pendant plus de 2000 ans, n'était pas facile...  
  
Maintenant tout était arrangé, et cela grâce à Ambralia. Il avait cru qu'elle allait l'oublier rapidement, même après les moments exceptionnels qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble mais elle ne l'avait pas abandonné...  
  
En pensant au passé, Legolas revit toute la Communauté de l'Anneau dans sa tête puis il pensa à Gimli. Ce cher nain qui au début le détestait car il était un elfe et ces deux espèces ne s'aimaient pas trop. Mais les aventures qu'ils ont vécues les ont rapprochées et une grande amitié est née entre ces deux compagnons très différents l'un de l'autre...  
  
A propos de nains, se dit Legolas, Gimli ne devait il pas venir m'aider à m'enfuir ?  
  
L'elfe se leva d'un bond et couru vers l'endroit où dormait encore Ambralia.  
  
« Ambralia ! Ambralia !! Réveilles-toi !   
  
-Quoi... Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?! » paniqua la demi-elfe en saisissant sa lance à côté d'elle alors qu'elle n'était même pas encore tout à fait réveillée.  
  
« Et Gimli ?  
  
-Gimli ? Et bah quoi Gimli ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie.  
  
« Il devait venir, où est il maintenant ?  
  
-Je suis pas sûre... Il m'avait envoyé un hymnégilde avec...  
  
-Un hymnégilde ? » coupa Ermengarte qui, allongé à quelques mètres, avait été réveillé par les bruits de voix.  
  
« Un hymnégilde c'est un petit dragon très rapide qui transporte des messages, c'est très utile pour communiquer discrètement, » expliqua rapidement Legolas, puis, il tourna son beau visage pâle vers Ambralia.  
  
« Alors..? »demanda-t-il doucement, voyant que la demi-elfe n'était pas entièrement sortit de son sommeil.  
  
« L'hymnégilde portait se message : moi et mes compagnons arriveront au coucher du soleil de la veille du jour de la libération à la lisière de la forêt d'Irio côté nord ...Enfin quelque chose comme ça ... » ajouta Ambralia en frottant ses grands yeux clairs.  
  
« Et ils ne sont pas venus ?   
  
-Non, ils ont été retardés par je ne sais quel malheur. J'ai renvoyé l'hymnégilde avec un message pour Gimli mais il tarde à me répondre... Mais ce n'est sûrement pas grave, un simple accident ou l'hymnégilde s'est peut- être perdu... »  
  
Malgré la dernière parole d'Ambralia, Legolas avait un mauvais pressentiment et s'inquiétait profondément pour son ami le nain...  
  
Ambralia, qui était assise sur le sol, s'allongea, s'étira puis se leva d'un bond.  
  
« Bon, alors on fait quoi maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle joyeusement.  
  
« On pourrait encore dormir... » répondit Ermengarte qui, étant le seul humain avait besoin de plus de sommeil.  
  
Legolas se tourna vers lui en lui jetant un regard quelque peu méprisant :  
  
« Dors encore si tu le souhaite... » L'elfe avait apprit à se méfier de cette race inférieure, les humains, après la trahison d'Aragorn.  
  
Les yeux de Legolas s'enflammèrent en scrutant Ermengarte qui était déjà repartit au pays des rêves. C'était un humain qui avait tué sa mère... Et, l'espace de quelques secondes, il vit le corps de sa mère elfe étendu à même le sol, égorgée, comme il l'avait trouvée alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant... Cette vision le hanterait donc tout le long de son immortalité !  
  
Legolas se retourna brusquement, comme pour chasser ses pensées, et se trouva face à Ambralia qui le regardait de ses grands yeux émeraudes.  
  
« Ca ne va pas ? » dit-elle si doucement que c'était presque un murmure.  
  
« Je pensais à... rien. Viens, allons marcher... » répondit Legolas en enroulant son bras autour de la taille de la demi-elfe.  
  
Ils marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'au tronc d'arbre où Legolas était assis auparavant. Cet endroit était vraiment apaisant.  
  
« Je suis si contente de te revoir ! » dit Ambralia d'un coup, après qu'ils se soient assis, et elle se blottit dans les bras de l'elfe. Legolas sentait les doux cheveux dorés de sa compagne sur sa joue et un grand joie emplit son coeur.  
  
Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi puis, subitement, tout s'illumina autour d'eux, ils se séparèrent pour mieux voir se qui se passait et ce qu'ils virent les plongea dans un enchantement profond : le soleil se levait et enveloppait tout d'une lueur dorée, propageant de la lumière et de la chaleur à volonté. Éblouit par cet essaim de paillettes dorées, Legolas posa ses yeux bleu foncé sur le visage illuminé d'Ambralia qui ne craignait aucunement la lumière du soleil. Elle était vraiment resplendissante avec ses longs cheveux aux reflets dorés et ses yeux verts aux longs cils noirs pétillaient de bonheur.  
  
Elle ressemblait à... un ange...  
  
Et sans plus hésiter, Legolas l'embrassa tendrement, baigné par la lumière du soleil...  
  
Quant ils revinrent de leur petite promenade, Ermengarte dormait toujours, mais Legolas remédia à ce problème en assenant un violent coup de pied dans le ventre de l'humain paresseux. Ermengarte poussa un gémissement de douleur et de surprise.  
  
« Mais ca va pas ?! » s'énerva celui-ci.  
  
« Au moins maintenant tu es réveillé, pas besoin d'attendre que tu émerges lentement de ton lourd sommeil » répondit Legolas en rassemblant ses maigres affaires. Ermengarte se leva, il foudroyait l'elfe du regard.  
  
« Bon, calmez-vous... De toute façon, on ne sait pas où on va donc on est pas pressé... » dit Ambralia pour calmer les esprits.  
  
« Il faut trouver Gimli, déclara Legolas sans même se retourner, et s'éloigner le plus possible du royaume d'Aragorn.  
  
-Comme tu veux, c'est toi qui décide ! » répondit Ermengarte, sarcastique.  
  
« Si tu n'es pas d'accord, personne ne te retient ! Pars !! On aurait mieux fait de te laisser dans cette satané prison! » s'énerva Legolas.  
  
« Personne ne vous a obligé à me libérer, mais maintenant c'est trop tard. Je suis libre et je n'ai aucune envie de rester avec un elfe prétentieux !  
  
-PARDON ?! » Legolas était ahuri par l'arrogance et l'audace de l'homme.  
  
« Calmez-vous... » tenta de dire Ambralia.  
  
« DE TOUTE FAÇON, JE N'AI JAMAIS CONNU D'HUMAIN QUI MÉRITAIT L'AMITIÉ ET LE RESPECT D'UN ELFE !! » continua Legolas en hurlant.  
  
Ermengarte se rua sur l'elfe et celui-ci eu juste le temps de se jeter en arrière pour éviter le coup de poing de l'homme. Legolas, à son tour, se jeta sur lui et passa ses mains pâles autour du cou d'Ermengarte en le bloquant sous son propre poids. L'elfe resserra son emprise et le visage d'Ermengarte, qui se débattait sauvagement, commençait à palir.  
  
Ambralia suppliait Legolas de se calmer. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'elfe pour le tirer en arrière, mais Legolas, assit sur l'homme qu'il étranglait toujours, tourna brusquement la tête vers Ambralia et ce qu'elle lut dans ses yeux la pétrifia.  
  
Le regard de l'elfe étincelait d'une lueur démoniaque !  
  
Tellement de haine...de cruauté !  
  
Ambralia le dévisagea avec peur et horreur malgré leur complicité de tout à l'heure.  
  
Ermengarte, toujours sous l'emprise de l'elfe, profita de ce moment d'inadvertance pour passer ses bras entre ceux de Legolas et les écarter brusquement.  
  
L'elfe lâcha prise, et, poussé en arrière par Ermengarte, retomba violemment sur le dos.  
  
La demi-elfe, toujours abasourdie par le regard infernal de Legolas ne bougea pas pour retenir Ermengarte qui, même essoufflé, avait déjà sauté sur un des chevaux qui broutaient non loin, et il s'enfuit au grand galop à travers la plaine.  
  
L'elfe,quant à lui, toujours allongé sur l'herbe fraîche, tenait son visage entre ses mains, sans bouger.  
  
Ambralia s'approcha lentement, s'agenouilla et l'elfe, en l'entendant à côté de lui, enleva ses mains de son beau visage pâle pour la regarder.  
  
Plus de lueur démoniaque... Plus de méchanceté... Juste les yeux profonds et d'un bleu mystérieux de Legolas...  
  
  
  
Les compagnons, qui désormais n'étaient plus que deux, décidèrent d'aller vers l'est chez l'oncle d'Ambralia qui pourrait leur procurer des vêtements, des cartes et bien sûr une cachette.  
  
Legolas ne parla pas de son combat avec Ermengarte ni de sa soudaine fureur. La demi-elfe n'osa pas lui demander et se dit que cette haine des hommes venait d'Aragorn. Mais au fond d'elle même elle pensait qu'il y avait autre chose...  
  
Donc Legolas et Ambralia galopèrent pendant de longues journées, ne s'arrêtant que quelques heures car ils n'avaient pas un grand besoin de sommeil même si dormir était un des passes temps favori d'Ambralia. Legolas était vraiment heureux. Il savourait chaques secondes qu'il passait auprès d'Ambralia.  
  
Cette demi-elfe m'étonnera toujours ! pensa Legolas en se remémorant sa fuite de la prison. L'elfe l'avait rencontrée, il a longtemps, dans une forêt non loin de chez lui, seule et en larmes. Il s'était doucement approché et en l'espace de quelques secondes, la demi- elfe le menaçait en posant une froide lame de métal sur sa gorge pâle. Legolas n'avais pas eu le temps de réagir malgré ses réflexes très rapide et c'est avec beaucoup d'explications et en répétant qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal qu'Ambralia enleva son poignard de sa gorge.  
  
Il se souviendra, tout le long de son immortalité, du visage baigné de larmes de la demi-elfe où peur, fierté et désespoir se mélangeaient étrangement...  
  
  
  
Chapitre 4 quand j'aurais le temps. 


	4. Les centaures

CHAPITRE 4  
  
« Hé Legolas ! Regardes ! » cria Ambralia, en montrant un groupe de centaures sauvages non loin de là.  
  
« On va s'approcher, répondit-il, sans les chevaux, ils leurs feront peur. »  
  
Ils descendirent de leurs montures et après les avoir attachés à un arbre, ils s'approchèrent doucement des centaures. Ceux-là étaient sauvages, ils ne communiquaient qu'avec des grognements même s'ils pouvaient parler comme les hommes. Ces créatures étaient magnifiques. Leurs longs cheveux, souvent bruns, reposaient sur leurs épaules d'humains et lorsqu'ils galopaient avec leurs puissantes pattes de chevaux, leurs cheveux semblaient glisser dans le vent.  
  
« J'aimerais bien être moitié humaine, moitié cheval, comme eux, » murmura Ambralia.  
  
« Mais tu es moitié humaine, moitié elfe. C'est déjà bien ! » répondit Legolas en riant.  
  
« Ce qui serait parfait ça serait d'être moitié elfe, moitié cheval,  
  
-Hélas cette créature n'existe pas... Dommage, elle serait somptueuse... » dit Legolas en imaginant un 'centaure-elfe' dans sa tête.  
  
« Oh regardes ! Il est mignon ! » murmura Ambralia en voyant un petit centaure, qui ne devait avoir que quelques semaines, s'approcher de leur cachette dans un buisson.  
  
« J'ai une idée, reste là, ça va être marrant! » dit Legolas en se levant.  
  
Il s'approcha du petit centaure et le prit dans ses bras, celui-ci, pas très rassuré, se débattit en poussant des cris aigus, assez amusants. Les centaures tournèrent tous la tête vers Legolas qui souriait, laissant apercevoir ses dents blanches. Les cris du petit du à son énervement et à sa peur étaient de plus en plus comique et Ambralia ne put s'empêcher de rire, toujours cachée derrière les buissons.  
  
Mais un grand centaure se détacha du groupe et s'approcha de l'elfe en trottant doucement. Celui-ci lâcha le petit centaure qui s'enfuit au galop, aussi vite que lui permettaient ses longues pattes toute fine, vers le troupeau.  
  
Le grand centaure, à la peau bronzée et au pelage noir s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètres de Legolas qui se retourna pour lancer un grand sourire amusé à Ambralia, qui elle, s'inquiétait de plus en plus.  
  
Le centaure frappait le sol de ses gros sabots noirs et d'un coup, chargea au grand galop vers Legolas.  
  
L'elfe ne réagit pas et Ambralia, toujours cachée par les buissons, se demandait si son compagnon avait vraiment l'intention de se faire piétiner par cet énorme centaure...  
  
Mais Legolas, quelques secondes avant que la sombre créature ne se rue sur lui, fit un bond de côté, entoura le torse du centaure avec ses bras et sauta agilement sur son dos. Le centaure s'arrêta subitement et sa cabra, il était comme fou en sentant l'elfe sur son dos. Quant à celui-ci, il s'agrippa aux puissantes épaules du centaure pour ne pas tomber en arrière.  
  
La créature se débattait toujours en poussant des grognements sauvages mais n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de cet elfe sur son dos. Il essayait de retourner son torse le plus possible pour pouvoir frapper Legolas de ses bras musclés mais n'y arrivant pas, il tomba sur le sol et l'elfe eu juste le temps de sauter sur le côté pour ne pas être écrasé sous le poids du centaure.  
  
Celui-ci se releva presque aussitôt et scruta Legolas qui avait fait quelques pas en arrière. L'elfe concentrait toute son attention sur la créature en face de lui et c'est pour ça qu'il n'entendit pas, derrière lui, un autre centaure s'approcher lentement.  
  
Quant il l'entendit enfin, le deuxième centaure au pelage gris était déjà très proche et lorsque Legolas se retourna, il reçu un violent coup de poing sur la joue droite et s'écroula par terre. Il eut vaguement conscience d'Ambralia qui avait poussé un cri, et se releva tout de suite, seulement pour recevoir une ruade venant du premier centaure brun.  
  
Celui-ci, après avoir contemplé son adversaire à terre, rejoint le troupeau avec le centaure gris.  
  
Ambralia accouru, l'elfe après la ruade n'avait pas bougé.  
  
Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui  
  
« Legolas ! Legolas !! Je suis désolée ! Le centaure... je ne l'avais pas vu ! Il était caché par des arbres ! Je t'aurai prévenu...Réveilles-toi ! LEGOLAS ! » sa voix était remplie de sanglots.  
  
L'elfe ouvrit les yeux et se mit à rire. Ambralia, elle ne riait pas :  
  
« Ce n'est pas marrant ! J'ai cru que tu étais blessé ! J'ai eu peur ! C'est malin de faire semblant !! »  
  
Legolas continuai de rire de l'affolement et de l'énervement de la demi- elf.  
  
« Espèce d'idiot ! » et elle se leva, tourna les talons et s'enfuit à grande enjambées.  
  
Legolas, désormais conscient que sa blague n'amusait aucunement Ambralia, se leva, lui couru après et la pris dans ses bras.  
  
« Tu ne crois pas que tu es un peu trop susceptible ? » lui murmura Legolas avec un brin de moquerie dans la voix.  
  
Ambralia sourit.  
  
« Il faut avouer que tu as un humour assez spécial... » Et main dans la main, ils rejoignirent leurs chevaux.  
  
Chapitre 5 bientôt. 


	5. L'oncle Gabriel

CHAPITRE 5  
  
  
  
Ils galopèrent pendant plusieurs jours à travers l'immense plaine Déséado.  
  
Elle s'étendait sur plusieurs centaines de kilomètres et était parsemée de petites forêts. Certaines abritaient des troupeaux de centaures sauvages ou de smilodons, sorte de félins aux dents de sabres.  
  
Legolas et la demi-elfe se dirigeaient vers Nedlor, un village à l'est de la plaine Déséado.  
  
Dans ce village réside Gabriel Dynan, l'oncle d'Ambralia. C'est la seule famille qui lui reste depuis la mort de son père. Sa mère, quant à elle, l'abandonna et partit rejoindre ses frères et soeurs dans les lointaines terres d'Orsay.  
  
Donc Ambralia et Legolas arrivèrent, un soir, à Nedlor. C'était un village isolé, autonome... Les villageois travaillaient dur et même au crépuscule, ils portaient encore de lourdes charges sur leur dos ou poussaient des brouettes à travers la boue sur le sol, dû à la pluie incessante des derniers jours.  
  
Ambralia et Legolas s'approchèrent d'un villageois qui tenait une petite fille par la main :  
  
« Excusez-moi, pourriez vous m'indiquer la demeure de M Dynan ? » demanda la demi-elfe.  
  
« Ah, Gabriel, et bien vous continuez tout droit, puis à droite et...enfin c'est compliqué. Sallyra, dit le villageois en se tournant vers la petite fille, tu veux bien les accompagner chez Gabriel ?  
  
- D'accord papa, répondit elle avec un sourire, mais je... je peux monter sur le cheval..? Il est si joli... »  
  
Et elle montra du doigt le cheval blanc d'Ambralia.  
  
Sa longue crinière dégoulinait de pluie, ainsi que sa queue. Même avec sa robe blanche tachée par la pluie et la boue, le cheval était très beau. Ses longues pattes étaient fines et musclées, comme tout le reste de son corps.  
  
La petite fille effleura du bout des doigts le museau du cheval qui avait baissé la tête. Legolas et Ambralia se regardèrent en souriant.  
  
« Bien sûr que tu peux monter, allez viens. » lui dit la demi-elfe d'une voix douce.  
  
Son père aida Sallyra à monter sur le cheval, devant Ambralia. Et la petite fille les guida dans le village.  
  
« Tu montes souvent sur des chevaux ? » demanda Legolas pour entamer la conversation.  
  
« Non, que sur des poneys, les chevaux sont trop grands pour moi. En tout cas, les votres sont très beaux, je voudrais bien avoir un cheval comme ça quand je serais grande. Mais ils doivent être très chers... »  
  
Ambralia sourit. Ils avaient volé ces chevaux... Voler n'est pas dans l'habitude des elfes ni des demi-elfes mais bon, il y avait urgence...  
  
« En effet, ils sont...euh...assez chers... »  
  
Il eut un silence, vite rompu par la voix claire de Sallyra :  
  
« Voilà, c'est ici. »  
  
Legolas aida la petite fille à descendre avant de saluer et de frapper à la porte.  
  
« Oncle Gabriel ? C'est moi, Ambralia ! Tu es là ?  
  
- Rentrons, la porte est ouverte et cette pluie est vraiment exaspérante !! »  
  
Ambralia poussa la lourde porte en bois...  
  
« Il n'y a personne, c'est pas grave, on va l'attendre. Au moins on est à l'abri. »  
  
La maison de Gabriel Dynan n'était pas très luxueuse... Une table, un lit, deux chaises et une armoire, le strict minimum. Les volets en bois étaient fermés mais une lampe à huile, sur la table, remplissait l'unique pièce d'une lumière dorée.  
  
« Je repense à Ermengarte... Tu crois qu'in le reverra un jour ? » demanda Ambralia d'une voix presque musicale.  
  
« J'en doute...  
  
- Franchement, je trouve que c'est domma...  
  
- Chuuut,j'entends quelqu'un arriver. » coupa Legolas.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer le froid de l'exterieur et la silhouette d'un homme se dessina dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
  
« T'es mignon toi... Oh oui t'es gentil hein... » murmura l'homme, il releva la tête et eu un hocket de surprise en voyant ses deux visiteurs. Le choc lui fit lacher la petite boule de poils qu'ils tenait dans ses bras et à qui il parlait. Celle-ci poussa un petit gémissement et fila sous le lit.  
  
« Ambralia ! Je suis content de te voir, mais qu'est-ce-que tu m'as fait peur ! » dit l'oncle Gabriel d'une voix bourrue en s'approchant pour faire la bise à sa nièce.  
  
Puis il tourna ses petits yeux aux sourcils brousailleux vers l'elfe :  
  
« Et vous, qui êtes vous ?  
  
- Je m'appelle Legolas, prince de Mirkwood.  
  
- Ah, un elfe. Tu voyages en bonne compagnie ma petite. J'ai entendu dire que les elfes de Mirkwood sont très sages...  
  
- En effet, mais ce n'est pas la seule qualité de Legolas, il en a pleins d'autres ! » affirma Ambralia avec un sourire.  
  
L'oncle Gabriel regarda l'elfe  
  
« Je n'en doute pas. Mais un individu aux nombreuses qualités a également beaucoup de défauts...  
  
- Mais Legolas est un elfe, il a bien moins de défauts que les hommes ! » répondit Ambralia en rigolant.  
  
Gabriel s'assit lourdement sur son lit en soupirant.  
  
« Je sais bien... »  
  
Un petit gémissement arriva aux fines oreilles de l'elfe.  
  
« Sous le lit...  
  
-Ah oui ! J'allais oublier ! Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé dans la forêt... »  
  
Gabriel se pencha et plongea un grosse main ridée sous le lit. Elle ressortit tenant une petite boule de poils aux énormes yeux.  
  
« Oh !! Il est trop mignon ! » dit la demi-elfe en prenant le minuscule animal dans ses bras.  
  
« Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?  
  
- Un nevdlor je crois, celui-ci ne doit pas avoir plus d'une semaine...  
  
- Les nevdlors c'est ces espèces de gros chats, très rapides ? » demanda Legolas.  
  
« Exactement, et l'eau les terrifie, alors avec cette pluie, vous imaginez sa frayeur... » Il gratta l'oreille de la petite créature.  
  
« Tu peux le garder si tu veux, tu t'en occuperas sûrement mieux que moi...Mais dit donc, que me vaut cette visite inatendu ?   
  
- Et bien, comment t'expliquer rapidement...Legolas était enfermé dans la tour de la Mort. Je l'ai aidé à se libérer. On s'est enfuit et on ne savait pas où aller.  
  
Gabriel Dynan était abassourdi par le discours de sa nièce.  
  
« Et ben dit donc ! Tu occupes bien tes journées avec ton elfe ! Moi je vous conseille de partir loin d'ici, pour vous fiare oublier. La tour de la Mort n'aime pas que des prisonniers s'évadent de ses murs... Mais les gardes, comment as-tu fais ?  
  
- Je me suis servi de la dague en or que tu m'avais donné.  
  
- Tu veux dire la dague en or que tu m'as pris !Je n'ai pas eu le choix ! » ajouta-t-il en riant.  
  
« Vous avez l'air au courant de beaucoup de choses, vous n'auriez pas entendu parler d'un groupe de nains passant par ici ? » Legolas posa enfin la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.  
  
« De nains ? Non. Par contre des Elfes Noirs sont passés, pas loin, il y a quelques jours. Ils ont volés cinq de nos meilleurs chevaux !!! Ils sont vraiment insupportables !!! Heureusement, tous les elfes ne sont pas comme eux... »  
  
Et il lanca un regard amusé à Legolas.  
  
« Oui...Euh...Tu n'aurais pas une carte des environs ? » coupa la voix claire d'Ambralia.  
  
« Si, bien sûr... »  
  
Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire d'une lourde démarche, il en sortit une vieille carte jaunie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 6 dans pas longtemps ( enfin j'espere ) 


	6. Et maintenant ?

CHAPITRE 6  
  
"Il faudrait continuer d'aller vers l'Est," proposa Ambralia en étudiant la carte. Elle tourna la tête vers Legolas. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air bien convaincu, mais il n'y avait que ça à faire.  
  
"Vous pourriez rester un peu ici ? En plus, vous ferriez peur à ces Elfes Noirs de malheur ! - Je doute qu'un seul Elfe puisse repousser plusieurs Elfes Noirs. Ils sont réputés comme étant courageux et surtout très dangereux." Répondit Legolas, la tête haute, comme en son habitude.  
  
"Oui mais peut être ont-ils vu Gimli passer, peut être ont-ils même arrêté Gimli et ses compagnons."dit Ambralia. "Si tu as raison, j'ai peur que tu ne revois jamais ton ami nain. Les Elfes n'aiment pas les Nains, enfin normalement,"il jeta un autre regard amusé à Legolas,"mais alors les Elfes Noirs, ils les détestent ! Et le mot est faible ! - Peut être avez-vous raison. Nous resterons quelque temps en votre compagnie. - On va enfin pouvoir se reposer." Et Ambralia se laissa tomber sur le lit.  
  
Legolas s'approcha de la fenêtre : " Il ne pleut plus. Je vais explorer les environs."  
  
Et sans autre parole, il sortit en prenant son arc. L'arc de la Lorien que lui avait donné les Elfes des Bois Dorés.  
Chapitre 7 pour bientot. 


	7. La premiere nuit

CHAPITRE 7  
  
Legolas rentra quelques heures plus tard. Ambralia et son oncle étaient entrain de souper.  
  
"Tu en veux Legolas ? Oncle Gabriel fait les meilleurs ragoûts de lapin!" L'Elfe fit une grimace, il n'était pas dégoûté, mais presque. Il n'avait mangé que du pain rassit en prison, et il lui faudra longtemps avant de retrouver un appétit à peu près normal.  
  
"Non-merci, je n'ai pas faim." Répondit-il poliment. "Par contre, il y a un problème," entama l'Oncle Gabriel, "je ne sais pas où vous allez dormir ce soir. A trois dans mon lit ça va être dur. - Oncle Gabriel ! Ca fait deux ans que legolas dort sur de la pierre glacée et humide en prison, et que moi je couche en plein milieu de la nature, alors je crois qu'on pourra dormir par terre encore quelque temps !" elle posa sa main sur celle de son oncle et lui sourit tendrement.  
  
Environ une heure plus tard, tous les arrangements étaient faits. Ambralia était déjà couchée dans le lit en bois clair de son oncle, alors que celui-ci et Legolas dormiraient sur le plancher.  
  
Tout le monde était couché et près à s'endormir, même le petit nevdlori, seul Legolas était encore debout. Il feuilletait les anciens livres aux couvertures de cuir poussiéreuses de l'Oncle Gabriel.  
  
Dehors, la pluie avait recommencé, et ils s'endormirent avec le tintement des gouttes de pluie sur le toit.  
  
Au milieu de la nuit, l'Elfe, qui ne s'était même pas encore couché, s'allongea discrètement dans le lit où dormait Ambralia. Celle-ci, sentant sa présence, tourna la tête et murmura en riant : " Le sol était trop dur ? - Tu crois vraiment que c'est pour le lit que je suis venu ?"  
  
Et la dessus, ils s'endormirent, enlacés.  
Chapitre 8 pour bientot, si jamais je trouve assez de temps. 


	8. Les Bois de Gorfuin

DES TENEBRES A LA LUMIERE

Chaptitre 8 : Les Bois de Gorfuin

Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils se reposaient à Nedlor lorsque Legolas proposa d'aller explorer les bois au Sud, probablement le repère des Elfes-Noirs.

«Ah ! Les Bois de Gorfuin ! En tout cas faites très attention, même si je sais que vous ne tenez pas compte de mes recommendations ! » ce fut la seule réponse de l'Oncle Gabriel avant qu'il ne sorte de la maison s'occuper des chevaux.

Donc Legolas et Ambralia partirentle lendemain matin, à l'aube. Ils saluèrent l'oncle Gabriel, le remerciant pour les privisions et les vêtements qu'il leur avait donnés.

Les deux compagnons partirent avec les mêmes chevaux et durent galoper pendant trois jours pour arriver à la lisière des Bois de Gorfuin. La forêt paraissait très sombre. Le feuillage des arbres s'étendait largement, créant comme un sombre plafond de feuilles retenues par des énormes troncs, semblables à des colonnes.

« Charmante la forêt... » ironisa Ambralia, tirant sur les rênes de son cheval qui hésitait à avancer.

« Bon, allons-y. » déclara Legolas, scrutant les arbres tout autour d'eux.

Ils pénétrèrent donc dans la sombre forêt, les chevaux avançaient lentement. Ils étaient très nerveux, on pouvait le lire dans leurs yeux exorbités.

Un petit cour d'eau clair longeait le chemin, qui disparaissait peu à peu. Legolas et Ambralia se retrouvèrent bientôt entourés de vert sombre, à la fin du chemin qui serpentait entre les grands arbres.

« on a bien avancé quand même, tu as vu ? » dit Ambralia en se retournant.

...

« Legolas ? » demanda-t-elle en lisant la concentration sur le visage de l'Elfe.

« Quelq'un approche... cache toi ! » murmura-t-il.

Ils descendirent tous les deux des chevaux de plus en plus inquiets et s'agenouillèrent dans les hautes herbes.

L'Elfe tenait fermement son arc, près à tirer, et Ambralia avait la main crispée sur sa dague dorée.

Ils virent une petite forme sauter de derrière un arbre avec un couinement apeuré.

« Le nevdlori ! »

La demi-Elfe se précipita pour prendre dans ses bras le minuscule animal qui tremblait.

« Je l'avais oublié ! Pauvre petite bête...

- Il nous a suivi jusqu'ici. Il doit être épuisé !

- Et si on lui trouvait un nom ? » proposa Ambralia avec un grand sourire.

« pourquoi pas Tulkas ? comme le plus fort et le plus courageux des Valars, en plus il a des cheveux dorés, un peu comme sa fourrure. » dit Legolas en regardant le nevdlori avec un petit mouvement de la tête.

« Tulkas ? C'est un peu ironique quand on voit sa taille... Une autre idée ?

- Et pourquoi pas Gimli ? »

Ambralia se retourna brusquement, cette voix n'était pas celle de legolas !

Son compagnon avait déjà trois flèches pointées vers lui et il y avait cinq autres cavaliers derrière eux.

« Gimli, ça ne serait pas le nom d'un de vos chers amis ? » demanda un des cavaliers, avec une touche de moquerie dans la voix. Il était monté sur un énorme étalon noir, comme les autres de ses compagnons.

C'était des Elfes noirs.


	9. Les Elfes noirs

DES TENEBRES A LA LUMIERE

Chapitre 9

Legolas et Ambralia furent attachés et montés sur des chevaux, chacun derrière un Elfe noir. Pendant le voyage dont la destination leur était inconnue, ils eurent le temps d'observer les Elfes noirs. Ils avaient tous des cheveux noirs de jais et une étrange étincelle brillait dans leur yeux. Une étincelle machiavelique et presque démoniaque. Ils parlaient souvent Elfique entre eux, alternant quand même entre le Sindarin et la langue commune.

« Ou nous conduisez-vous ? » demanda Legolas, excédé par ces Elfes en qui il ne trouvait rien d'elfique.

« Toi le blondinet, je te conseille de te tenir tranquil si tu ne veux pas qu'il arrive malheur à ceux que tu aimes ! »

Le regard de Legolas se posa naturellement sur Ambralia qui n'avait pas l'air très rassurée. L'Elfe n'ajouta rien et attendit la fin du voyage, cherchant au fond de son esprit comment s'échapper.

Les rares rayons de soleil disparaissaient complètement lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin. Ils ne restait qu'un brin de lumière pour éclairer cet étrange groupe de voyageurs.

Legolas et Ambralia levèrent la tête vers le ciel : des épines sur des feuilles, des feuilles sur des branches, des branches sur un tronc, un énorme tronc qui semblait rejoindre les étoiles. Ils s'étaient arrêtés au pied d'un gigantesque arbre sombre et épineux. Déjà quelques Elfes noirs avaient disparus à l'intérieur du tronc ou étaient perchés sur l'une des énormes branches.

« Avancez ! » leur ordonna un Elfe noir en les poussant, les autres l'appelait Feänyro, « vous n'avez jamais vu un arbre ou quoi ?! »

Ils leur avaient liés les poignets derrière le dos et avaient pris toutes leurs armes. Ambralia et l'Elfe franchirent donc les grandes portes décorées de gravures pour se retrouver au milieu d'un véritable labyrinthe de portes et d'escaliers tout en bois. Ils étaient entourés d'Elfes noirs de tous les cotés, impossible de s'enfuir... De plus, Feänyro prenait soin de sans cesse les pousser voir de les faire trébucher.

Ils se laissèrent guider jusqu'à une sombre salle ou était assis un Elfe vêtu de noir sur un énorme trône en bois sculté. Il y avait dans son apparence quelque chose de majestueux si ce n'était pour l'éclat diabolique au fond de son regard hypnotique tellement il était noir. Mais contrairement aux autres, ses cheveux étaient clairs, presque blonds.

Les Elfes autour d'eux s'étaient prosternés devant leur souverain mais ni Ambralia ni legolas n'avait l'intention d'obéir à cette autorité. Deux Elfes noirs réussirent à agenouiller Ambralia en lui agripant les bras et un violent coup de genoux de la part du vicieux Feänyro dans l'estomac de legolas le fit tomber sur le sol poussièreux. La violence du coup l'avait plié en deux, il avait le souffle coupé, les deux bras liés derrière son dos et son visage non loin du sol.

Feänyro se retourna vers son roi, attendant un remercimentt mais tout ce qu'il trouva c'est le mithril glacé de l'épée de son chef sur son cou.

« Ne touche plus à un cheveu de cet Elfe, Feänyro ! Sinon cette épée que tu vois te tranchera la gorge sans remords ! »

Le roi poussa Feänyro qui fit un pas en arrière, la main sur sa groge d'ou perlaient quelques gouttes de sang. D'après l'expression ahurie de son visage, la réaction du roi l'avait beaucoup surprit, d'habitude il pouvait à son gré torturer et menacer tous les prisonniers.

Le souverain releva Legolas qui le fixait avec méfiance. Il sourit à l'Elfe puis tourna brusquement les talons.

« Je suis content que vous les ayez trouvé. Maintenant emmenez-les dans des cellules, et veillez à séparer mon neveu des autres prisonniers. » dit le roi en sortant de la pièce, la tête haute comme à son habitude.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers Legolas, y compris Ambralia et Feänyro.

« Qu'est ce que vous racontez ?! Qui êtes vous ? »

Legolas se débattait mais les ordres étaient les ordes et même si les autres Elfes noirs voulaient en savoir plus, ils emmenèrent Legolas avant qu'il ne puisse rattraper le roi.Il ne put même pas parler ou toucher Ambralia qui se débattait comme une furie entre les mains des Elfes noirs. Mais ils étaient trop nombreux et Legolas et Ambralia furent ammenés dans des directions différentes. Ils se dirent au revoir silencieusement, en se regardant jusqu'au dernier instant...


End file.
